


The one Coffee Shop Date

by KinWrites



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop date, its okay though jack takes care of it, slight homophobia as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The one Coffee Shop Date

The day was cool, everyone bundled up in sweaters and jackets on Eden-5. Rhys and Handsome Jack were currently walking through the crowded streets, hand in hand. Jack was raving about some little, hole in the wall cafe he really enjoyed. “I go every time I come down here and they’re really good. They’ve even got some really sweet drinks I know you’ll like pumpkin.”

Rhys smiles and leans over to kiss Jack’s cheek, squeezing his hand softly. “Thank you for bringing me then.”

A wide grin breaks across Jack’s face, eyes crinkling beneath the mask. “You deserve the best cupcake, anything I can give you I will.”

A blush blooms across Rhys’ face and he ducks his head shyly. “O-oh. Thank you.”

Jack leans down kiss his head gently. “Course pumpkin.” and settles a large hand on the small of his back. Gently guiding him into the small cafe.

The elderly woman at the counter smiles kindly. ‘Good morning! What can I get for you gentlemen?”

Jack hums softly studying the menu. “I’ll have a black pumpkin coffee,” he looks to Rhys. “And for you cupcake?”

Rhys blinks “Oh uhhhh, a peppermint candy cane mocha with extra cream.”

She smiles and places their order before telling them their total. Jack nods and pays, tipping well. 

“Thank you we’ll get your drinks right out for you!” 

Jack nods and guides Rhys to stand to the side humming softly. A kid wanders up and starts talking to Jack excitedly. While the kids talking a lady walks up to Rhys frowning. “Are you dating him? It’s a sin against god to date the same sex.”

Rhys pauses and chokes on his next breath “i, what?”

“It’s a sin against God to be gay. You’re going to hell unless you repent now.”

Rhys stares at her quietly processing what she said. “I- are you serious?”

She scoffs “Of course im serious! Being gay is a horrid thing.”

Jack pulls out his gun and aims it at her head before pulling the trigger, “Yeah well I’m handsome fucking Jack and I don’t care what god thinks.” Before looking at Rhys, “You okay pumpkin?”

Rhys nods blinking “I...its 2871? Who even talks like that anymore?”

Shrugging Jack holsters his gun. “Not her, at least not anymore.”

Rhys bites back a giggle and leans into Jack. “My hero~”

Jack growls softly and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t tease me pumpkin, you’ll regret it.”

Humming softly Rhys presses himself against Jack bodily. “Hmmm, I don’t think I will. I haven’t in the past.”

The old lady clears her throat gently “Your drinks gentlemen, and please clean up your mess.”

Jack blinks “Oh, of course Bethanne. I’ll send someone down immediately to clean up.” A charming smile graces his face as he takes the drinks.

She nods smiling “Thank you dear. She’s been hounding the place for months.”

He nods smiling and bids her a good day before guiding Rhys to his favourite table and sitting down. “Sit. ITs good coffee.”

Rhys smiles and sits across from Jack, taking his drink with a quiet thank you. Jack nods already sipping his drink and staring out the window, watching people pass by. Rhys moans at the first sip he takes and Jack laughs softly. “Good right?”

He nods taking another drink smiling and reaching across the table to hold Jack’s free hand. “Thank you for bringing me.”

Jack smiles and dips slightly to kiss his hand “Of course, I’m glad you like it. We’ll have to come more often in the future.” 

Rhys perks up happily, “Really?” At Jacks nod he smiles, “I’d like that.”

Jack hums softly “So it shall be then. Can’t have my Rhysie missing something he likes. Like your dumb socks.”

Rhys pouts blushing “T-they’re not dumb!”

Jacks laughs, “Finish your coffee cupcake.”


End file.
